chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:3krok/Krok Talk - G4E Stuff
Let's get STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH FRICKIN' YES!!!!!!!!! OH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-- FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DA FRICK!? Things not to expect on this blog. *Any new ''Legacy -Battlers game. *Any news on Chillverse 2.0. I know I said the first Krok Talk would be 2.0 based, but things happened. *Anything regarding Timeleapt 2nd's written series, it's way too early. *Project Tanoshimi. Just read Legionews. *Anything of the Zay Escobar fighter. I don't even know if I'm doing it yet. Timeleapt Lemme start by saying: I really enjoyed writing the first Story Arc! And I'm really satisfied with the reactions. People actually really enjoy Timeleapt. Not something I'd expect. Well, this is a G4E Krok Talk, so I should get on with the GAMES. Frail Luminosity. Frail Luminosity, was what Timeleapt would originally be, and all it would be. A Visual Novel RPG. It was cancelled remember? Though, I'd wonder if you guys like it? So, what do you think? Should it come back? Yes No. Superterrestrial Inception Ah yes, the Timeleapt fighter. I've done a little bit on it lately! I'd like to show you the definitive, final titles for each of the current playable characters. *Kousuke - The Super-Obsessive Part-Dragon Fanboy *Suezo - The Bloodline Rebelling Bastard Child *Syen - The Unemployed But Lethal Idol Girl *Takeshi - The Daddy Troubled Soda-Pop Junkie *Trevor - The Two-Ton Musclebound Patriot *Yeo - The Rogueish Korean Heartbreaker *Chiaki - The Perfervid Emerald Jock *Kyoichi - The Edgy Sabertoothed Predator *Quo - The Armored Know-It-All Dino *Fujiwara - The Misanthropic Novel Detective *Kobo - The Uranian Bookworm Bancho There's still a few more characters to come. Not much, but a little more. They'll be revealed soon, but not yet. I've never explained the synopsis for this game yet, so here goes: A set of portals to the Timeless Zone appear spread out all over Fukuoka, eventually engulfing a lot of the Timeleapt, who wake up to find that they've been entered in a fighting tournament without their consent. Naturally they're confused, but want to get more into the mystery, which can only be accomplished by fighting their friends. Further Announcements While slightly off topic, I'm going to continue working on the first Special of Timeleapt, the Trinity one. Anyway, that's all for TImeleapt, sorry for disappointing you. Chillsona Project ITSNOTDEADITSNOTDEADITSNOTDEAD. Firstly, I'm going to introduce you to a very special character. This is '''Hikari Kuchiki.' But, well, you can name her whatever you want, because she is the Protagonist, which is what we'll call her for now. Protagonist '''is the first to get her persona in the game, more specifically, '''Yomotsu-Shikome of the Fool Arcana. Can you guess who she is based off of? Over the course of the game, the Protagonist will make Social Links and bonds with the other characters in the game, making them stronger. She is a transfer student in the game's school, which is currently unnamed. Along these lines... G-Cross Not much. Bit in accordance to the above article, I'd like to reveal that '''Hikari Kuchiki '''will be the eighth playable character to enter G-Cross! Yay. Digimon As of August 1st 2014, Digimon Adventure turned 15 years old. I have plans to create a fighter based on Digimon, but nothing else is known for the time being. Levell-- Nope. Nothing of that yet~. Physicality I'm still working on this but it'd be nice if I had some extra hands, the characters playable are still called Darrell and Reese and they will still use Physics to get through the puzzling stages. But I'd like to take the time to reveal another Physic: Glitch. What's Glitch? Well, imagine glitching a game, or a computer. The Glitch will be able to zip through things very quickly, and effectively bug into other areas that are inaccessable normally, called Clip-Walls. The Glitch's Ultimate Physic Attack is called the Kill Screen, which bugs out half the screen and kills all enemies within that half. Darrell's version will take the right half of the screen and Reese's the left. Legacy -Battlers Though not a new game, roster cuts are going to be applied to LB2. That's all I have to say for LB, I'm trying to divert focus from it and put more focus into my other projects. I hope you understand. Closing. Well... I hope you've enjoyed these... disappointing reveals. Ciao! Please leave any opinions in the comments section TIMELEAPT TAKES OVER! JULY 1ST - JULY 31ST 01:59, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts